poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Igor, Come Home Part 1: Igor's Nightmare
Igor, Come Home Part 1: Igor's Nightmare is a fan made episode written by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. It is also part one of the fan-made story arc, "Igor, Come Home." Premise Thinking He'll be banished from the Puppy Pound for having something that a cat can only have, Igor leaves of His own accord to find His own answers. as the Gang searches for Him. Plot Part 1 (At the Pound Puppies' HQ, Igor is playing Old Maid with Gordon, Precious, Bright Eyes, Whopper, and Vigor) Igor: (Voiceover) It's been a long time since I became a member of the Pound Puppies. It all started with a broken tail and ended with winning the heart of... (sighes romantically) Princess. Of course, I've made some enemies while living at Hera's Puppy Pound. They include What's-Her-Name Stoneface, Bertha, Kefka, and many others. It was on this day that my life will change completely, as well as the lives of my friends and my brother... Igor: Oh, No! I'm the old maid! I lost. Oh, Well! Everyone else wins! Especially you, dear Princess. (Purrs softly as He strokes Bright Eyes' neck but abruptly stops.) Sorry about that. Vigor: Well, Iggy, you'll have to grow up like all pups have to. Igor: Good joke, brother, But I'm never gonna grow up. Precious: You'll have to grow up sometime. There's not a place where pups can stay pups forever... Or is there? Igor: There is. (Laughs dementedly) A place called Neitherland. And once I find it, I'll have all of you with me, so we can live Our days not worrying about dying of old age! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! (Bright Eyes tries to grab on to Igor) Bright Eyes: Iggy! Please control yourself. (Igor abruptly stops and purrs contentently.) Gordon: Did Iggy make a cat's sound effect? (Iggy reacts and runs, but trips, and runs out of the room.) Who knew your brother would be the life of the party? Vigor: Sometimes, I worry about him. (At Igor's doghouse, Igor is washing his face) Igor: Okay, Ignatius. Get a grip of yourself. You almost revealed that you have a cat's heart. But... One way or another, I have to tell them. I'll rehearse. (Igor clears his throat) Igor: Ladies, gentlemen, puppies, and kittens, I have regret to inform all of you that I have a cat's heart.... (Shakes his head) No, that won't work. (Bright Eyes enters) Bright Eyes: Iggy? (Igor notices Bright Eyes) Igor: Oh. Hello, Princess. Bright Eyes: Viggy sent me here because he was concerned for you. Igor: He was? I see. Princess... Did I ever tell you the secret long ago? Bright Eyes: Yes. But, I'm not sure if you actually have a cat's heart or not. Igor: Actually, I... (Igor closes his hand) Bright Eyes: You what, Iggy? (Igor gets teary-eyed) Igor: I can't. I just can't I can't tell anyone that I have a cat's heart. There's no telling what they'll do to me if I tell them. I can't do it! I can't, I can't, I can't! (Igor cries. Bright Eyes comforts him) Bright Eyes: It's okay, Iggy. I understand... sort of. Why don't you lie down and relax? (Bright Eyes carries Igor in her arms. Igor purrs affectionately. Bright Eyes then puts Igor on his bed) Bright Eyes: Is there anything I can get for you? Igor: No, thanks. I'm not hungry, anyway. Bright Eyes: Okay, Iggy. (Bright Eyes leaves. Igor looks up at the ceiling. He then has a flashback of leaving his home at Hungary. Igor and Vigor are having a discussion) Vigor: What?! You're going to run away? Igor: That's right, Vito. I can't live in the same house as that... that... poor excuse of a father of mine. the second He denied Me the rest of My life, all because He wants more money. Vigor: I know what you have to go through, but you can't hate father forever and you can't run away. Where are you going to live, anyway? Igor: I don't know, but at least I'll be treated better than my father has. Goodbye, brother Vito... (Igor walks away and sheds tear) Vigor: Igor! Igor! (Vigor kneels down and cries.) Vigor: Mother and father will be heart-broken. (The flashback ends. Igor has tears rolling down his eyes) Igor: I hate my father. I really do. (Bright Eyes returns with a plate. On the plate is a peanut butter and banana sandwich) Bright Eyes: Iggy? Here's a peanut butter and banana sandwich in case you change your mind. (Igor notices Bright Eyes.) Igor: Huh? Oh, Thank you, Princess. (Bright Eyes hugs Igor. Igor cries harder) Bright Eyes: (Thinking) Poor Iggy. He must have had a terrible past. I feel sorry for him. Part 2 (Back at the Pound Puppies HQ, Bright Eyes is having a discussion with Precious, Gordon, Whopper, and Vigor) Bright Eyes: I feel sorry for poor Iggy. Tomorrow, we should do something nice for him. Whopper: I know! We should try something like Prank Day, where anyone can prank anyone without the consequences. Gordon: That sounds like a great idea. (Meanwhile, Igor is sleeping. A thought cloud hovers over Igor's head.) Igor's Voice: I can't act irrationally. I know the consequences the second I reveal that I've a cat's heart. (The Screen goes wavy, and in Igor's point of View, Cooler appears in a blue backdrop.) Cooler's Voice: So, you have the heart of a cat? Can you climb trees and gain addtional speed? (Cooler warps into Marcus as the backdrop turns green.) Marcus' Voice: Any pup with something like a cat's heart has no place in any pound. (Marcus warps into Howard as the backdrop turns indigo.) Howard's Voice: I'm kind of disappointed. My sister owning a Pup with a cat's vital organ... (Howard warps into Tuffy as the backdrop turns orange.) Tuffy's Voice: How can a pup have something that cats have? was Your father a cat? (Tuffy warps into Howler with a scalpel as the backdrop turns yellow.) Howler's Voice: I'll dissect you like a frog! maybe I'll find Two hearts inside You! (Igor's Vision blurs away to reality as Various voice race inside Igor's mind as He is shaken up.) Nose Marie's Voice: Goodness, Iggy has a cat's heart? does His twin brother have a Cat's mind? Precious' Voice: Hey, did You hear that Iggy's got a Cat's heart? Whopper's Voice: If that's the case, where's His puppy Heart? (He opens his eyes, screeching as the thought cloud disappears. Bright Eyes rushes to Igor, who frightened and distressed by his nightmare.) Bright Eyes: Iggy! Are you okay? Igor: I... I'm sorry. I just had a nightmare. Bright Eyes: A nightmare? What kind of nightmare? Igor: I had a nightmare that everyone is looking down on me and threatened to dissect me with a scalpel. (Bright Eyes gasps.) Bright Eyes: Whoa! That sounds like a horrible nightmare. Igor: That's just it! The second I tell them that I have a cat's heart, I'll be an outcast. (write down something on His nightmare Journal.) Bright Eyes: Nightmare Journal? You write down nightmares on a diary? Igor: not many people would remember nightmares for more than an hour, You could say that it's some kind of research to ind out if dogs can dream. Bright Eyes: Ah. Well, don't worry, Iggy. Everyone will understand. I promise. (Igor sadly smiles.) Igor: I admire your honesty, Princess. You're so good to me. Thank You. (hugs Bright Eyes then goes back to bed.) Bright Eyes: Iggy, I hope You'll be okay. (The Song New World sung by Curtis King Jr. starts as She looks up at the sky, She remembers the times She had with Igor, like Her getting Igor to the Pound to recover, Igor curtsying to Bright Eyes as She snickers, Igor throwing confetti over Bright Eyes' head, Igor Wrapping His arms around Bright Eyes as They go through a Haunted House, and Bright Eyes kissing Igor as the dream sequence ends and the song ends.) (At 5 AM, Igor is sitting on his bed) Igor: (Thinking) I can't stay here. I've got to leave the pound. The longer I stay, the more harder it will be. So, I'll go find somewhere where other pups will appreciate me. (Later, Igor, carrying a couple of suitcases, tiptoes out of his doghouse as He writes down something on a piece of paper.) Igor: (Thinking) Well, this is it. Goodbye, Puppy Pound. (As Igor steps near the pound gate, he is stopped by Bright Eyes.) Bright Eyes: Iggy? (Igor turns around and sees Bright Eyes.) Igor: Oh. Princess...? Bright Eyes: Iggy, Why are you carrying a couple of packed suitcases? (Igor sighes.) Igor: I'm leaving the pound, Princess. Bright Eyes: What? Why? Igor: I can't stay here. If I tell them that I have a cat's heart, they'll brand me an outcast. I might as well get out of here and find another pound where I'll be appreciated. (Tears started to roll down Bright Eyes' face.) Bright Eyes: Don't go, Iggy! Please! What will the pound do without you? Igor: They'll be better off without me. but before I go... (gives Bright Eyes a piece of paper.) (Igor hugs Bright Eyes as she reads the paper) Bright Eyes: "I, Igor Strayvinski, of sound heart leave everything in my former puphouse to Bright Eyes". Igor: As much as it kills me to leave, it must be done. I'll treasure my time with you, Princess... always... (Kisses Bright Eyes on the nose.) But before I go... (Gives Bright Eyes a Ragdoll which looks like Igor.) Bright Eyes: A ragdoll that looks just like you. Iggy, I don't know what to say. (Igor walks out of the pound. Bright Eyes is crying as Igor sheds tears.) Bright Eyes: Iggy... Part 3 (By the next morning, Cooler and Momo go to Igor's doghouse) Cooler: Let's stop by and say hello to Iggy. (When the two go inside, they look around first.) Cooler: Iggy? Iggy? Where are you? (Momo sees a note on Igor's paper and hands it to Cooler) Cooler: What's this? (Reading) "I, Igor Strayvinski, of sound heart leave everything in my former doghouse to Bright Eyes". Iggy didn't leave the pound, did he? (Bright Eyes comes in) Bright Eyes: Yes. He left. (A while later, Bright Eyes is telling her story to everyone at the pound) Bright Eyes: He then left the note to me and went off on his own. Nose Marie: Why would poor Iggy run away from the pound? Bright Eyes: Because... oh, I never wanted to reveal his secret to all of you, but he told me that he has a cat's heart. (Everyone else except Vigor and Whopper have confused looks on their faces) Cooler: Iggy has a cat's heart? Whopper: So, Iggy's story was true. Everyone Else: Huh? Bright Eyes: What do You mean? Whopper: Well, back When Iggy was recovering from His broken tail, after I got a wheelchair... (Flashback to Igor in the recovery rom with Bright Eyes.) Past Igor: I do have a secret, do You promise not to tell anyone? Past Bright Eyes: I promise. Past Whopper: Huh? (sees through the hinged door.) Past Igor: I have a heart of a Birman Cat. Literally. check My pulse, please. (Bright checks Igor's pulse.) Past Bright Eyes: 150 to 200 beats a minute? That's unusual, but interesting. (Past Whopper steps back a few steps.) Whopper: So, to ensure that I wouldn't risk My friendship with Iggy, I didn't tell anyone.(Scene changes to Igor wandering throughout the park and He then sits on a park bench.) I just hope Iggy will be alright. (A female Pekanese, wearing a green shirt, a magenta skirt and a blue bow about Igor's age enters and sits by Igor) Girl Dog: Do you mind if I join you? Igor: Uh, ahem. I don't mind. (closes His eyes.) Girl Dog: What's your name? Igor: My name is Igor. Igor Strayvinski. My friends call me Iggy. Girl Dog: Igor as in Igor of the Pound Puppies? Igor: Yes. How did you know? Girl Dog: My dad told me all about you and your friends. My name is Tina. Tina Gibraltor. My father owns the Bark and Growl Cafe. Igor: Well, that's... (Shocked) Wait-- The Bark and Growl Cafe?! I've heard that only the toughest of the tough hang out there. I've also heard that they aren't friendly per se to newcomers. Tina: That's what they want you to hear. Come on. I'll introduce you to my dad. Igor: (Aside) I have a bad feeling about this. (Later, at the Bark and Growl Cafe, Tina and Igor go through the door. Patrons look at Igor, who is shaking and trembling) Patron 1: Who's the kid with you? Tina: This is Igor Strayvinski. He's from Holly's Puppy Pound. (All the patrons are amazed to hear that Igor is from Holly's Puppy Pound) Patron 2: Well, I'll be a puppy's uncle! Patron 1: He's one of the Pound Puppies! Voice: What's going on down there? (The Owner of the Bark and Growl Cafe, who is Tina's father, enters. He is now in his mid-40's.) Tina: Dad, this is Igor Strayvinski. He's one of the Pound Puppies. Tina's Father: The Pound Puppies, eh? I remember those guys. They came to this place one time and we almost made squeaky toys outta them. Of course, they ain't as bad as we thought. Any friend or member of the Pound Puppies is a friend of mine. (Tina's father walks up to Igor and pats him on the back) Tina's Father: The name's Rochester Gibralter, but everybody calls me Rocky. Igor: This is my first time here, Ronald. (Mr. Gibralter and Tina have confused looks on their faces) Igor: However, remembering names I'm not good at. sorry. Mr. Gibralter: That's okay, kid. You don't have to apologize. Hey, Johnny! (A bulldog(Johnny) is seen rubbing a glass) Johnny: Yeah, boss? Mr. Gibralter: Two vanilla milkshakes for my little girl and her friend. On the house. (Igor and Tina sit down) Igor: I'll actually pay for the milkshakes. but remember, Don't serve chocolate to the customers. Tina: Don't worry, Igor. We never serve chocolate to the customers. And besides, when dad said "on the house", he means that he'll pay for the milshakes. Igor: That sounds generous of him, but I'd much rather pay for the milkshakes anyway. (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, everyone except Vigor is wondering about Igor's cat heart) Nose Marie: He ran away because he was afraid to tell us about his cat's heart? I still don't understand. Whopper: Why would Iggy keep his secret about his cat's heart... if he has one that is. Vigor: I believe I can tell you. (Everyone else looks at Vigor) Vigor: I'll tell you all that Igor, indeed, has something only a cat has: a cat's heart. Bright Eyes: Viggy, is it even possible? Vigor: Yes. And now, I'll tell you the story of how my twin brother got a cat's heart. (The words "To be continued" appear on the lower-left side of the screen) To be continued in Igor, Come Home Part 2: A New Igor. Trivia This marks the return of the Bark and Growl Cafe and its owner. Pet Care Corner Segment Igor (and secretly) Vigor explain tips on how to locate Your lost pet. (At a Bus Stop, Iggy is holding a stick with a bag holding it.) Igor: Oh, Hello. To find Your lost pet, here's something. First, Check the closets and under the bed. (looks up at the sky.) Vigor: Inform Your Neighbors that Your pet is missing. post a note at Your Veterinarian's Office, and check Your local Dog Pound. (Igor Walks off.) You can also put out a dish of Your pet's favorite food to lure Him or Her back. Huh? (looks left and right) Igor? Igor! Next Episode Preview Igor: Sorry, All. I won't want to go back to those who'll ridicule Me in the future. Whopper: It's like Iggy's lost interest in life. Why? Vigor: I'll explain it, Whopper. Next Season, Igor, Come Home Part 2: A New Igor. It all started in a place called Hungary.... Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan-Made Episodes with Pet Care Corner Category:Fan Made Story Arc Episodes